Should I Stay or Should I Go?
by mriss
Summary: Lizzie & Gordo are married with four kids. Then 1 day a young woman shows up that changes their lives forever. They ignore her visit their children start disappearing, 1 by 1 till all 4 r gone. What will they do & will they make it? COMPLETE! R e v i e w!
1. Sunday

Chapter 1

It was a usual lazy Sunday afternoon for David Gordon's family, otherwise known as the Gordo's. Gordo was lying on the grass with his four year old daughter Rai. Rai was sitting on her father's stomach bouncing happily as he spit out the grass she kept putting in his mouth. Lizzie was sitting on their porch curled up on the couch they'd set there last Summer. In her arms was their one year old daughter Ericka smiling at her mother. On the swing set was Gage and Jason, who were 10 and 12. Jason was pushing Gage higher and higher teasing that his feet would touch the sky soon. Lizzie laughed as Gage jumped from the swing and landed on the trampoline. Gordo picked up Rai and ran over to the tramp and the four piled on. Lizzie swore she was raising three boys instead of two.

"Gordo, don't get them to riled up it's already eight o' clock." She called as they bounced higher and higher.

"Higher Daddy!" Rai cried.

"Yeah c'mon dad, you gettin' old?" Jason teased.

"I'll show ya," He prepared to bounce higher but was stopped by Lizzie.

"Oh no you don't, you four are going inside and getting ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." She said sternly.

"Awww. mom." Gordo whined as he jumped off the tramp. "Do we have too?" He asked, using his puppy dog eyes. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Well since you did the puppy dog face..." She said to her husband and children, "Yes," Laughing she picked up Ericka and walked inside.

"I don't go to school," Rai stated happily, Jason stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled wider.

"Dad, she's a meany." Gage said.

"Sure is, let's make sure we get her in her sleep." Gordo plotted to three eager faces.

"I heard that David Gordon." Lizzie said through the window laughing.

"Alright you heard her kids, inside and to bed." He puffed out his chest and cheeks and pointed to the house. Laughing the four went inside.

Gage and Jason ran to their room that they shared and turned on their tv. Lizzie soon heard the sound of video games coming from their room. She rolled her eyes and set Ericka in the playpen. Gordo came behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"So hows my favorite mommy?" He asked placing a kiss on her cheek. Lizzie smiled and handed Ericka her teething toy.

"Here you go honey." She cooed to her daughter.

"What nothing for me?" He asked, pouting and sticking is lower lip out.

"Hmm..." She said and planted a kiss on his lips. "Happy?" She asked and walked to the kitchen to stop Rai from concocting something new.

"Rai, what are you doing?" Gordo called from the living room. He heard screaming and giggling coming from the kitchen and then a loud thump. He ran into the kitchen. Finding his wife and his daughter on the floor covered in flour laughing hysterically. "What happened here?" He asked, trying to hold in laughter and tried to act stern.

"Nothing..." Lizzie said innocently. Smiling and holding Rai up in front of her. "It was her idea," Lizzie accused Rai, pointing a finger.

"Nuh uh mommy...you started it!" Rai laughed and poked her mom in the nose." Gordo laughed.

"Yeah mommy, what's your defense?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Like I said it was all her idea." She pointed to Rai again. Rai laughed again and sat on her mom's lap, arms folded. Lizzie giggled and wrapped her arms around her daughter, giving her a big hug. Gordo laughed and sat down with his wife and daughter. He drew Rai into his lap and kissed her on the cheek.

"Kiddo, go upstairs and take a bath. Mommy'll be up in a minute to help." He said. Rai gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs. "As for you Ms. Lizzie. You're in a lot of trouble." He said sternly, concealing his laughter."But...Mr. Gordo I didn't do anything." Lizzie said,s tanding up she did the puppy face. Gordo stood up.

"Ms. Lizzie I don't believe that." He put his arms around her waist. "You've been a very bad girl." He said, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Well now that you mention it." She said put her lips to his in a passionate kiss that over the years still had not gotten old. She drew him into the kiss and at the very last second pulled away. "Well I'm going to go help Rai with her bath." She said and walked off and up the stairs. "Feel free to start cleaning," She said loudly.

_ 'She never gets old, I could never tire of this.' _He sighed to himself and pulled out the dustbuster under the counter and started vacuuming. As he vacuumed up the last bit of flour Ericka began to cry. Gordo went into the livng room and picked her out of her playpen. He heard his two sons laughing. "You boys better be sleeping!" He yelled, the laughter ceased almost immediatly and the sliver of light under the door disappeared as did the noise from the TV. He could hear the bathtub water being turned off and Lizzie's soothing voice telling Rai a story as she washed her blonde hair. Swinging Ericka around he shut off the lights, locked the doors, and went upstairs to his and Lizzie's room where he found her and Rai in the bathroom ajoined to it. He set Ericka on the bed and looked at Rai, Lizzie was unaware of his prescense. He snuck up behind Lizzie and right as Rai squeeled he threw his arms around her waist. Lizzie jumped and squeeled.

"Gordo, give me a heart attack, I could do without that." She said running a hand through his curls.

"But it was so much fun." He said slyly kissing her on the nape of her neck. Making her shuder with pleasure, he smiled at her and was about to leave the bathroom when Lizzie handed him the story book.

"I'm off duty," She said and went to put Ericka's pajamas on and put her to bed. Gordo laughed and sat in the chair and started reading The Little Mermaid to Rai while she splashed happily in the water. At ten o' clock, an hour and a half after she'd gotten in, he decided they'd better call it quits, Rai was starting to nod off in the tub. He picked her up and put a towel around her. Lizzie came and stretched placing her arms around his neck as Rai stood there drying herself off.

"Thank you," She said and kissed him on the lips.

"For what?" He asked, returning the favor.

"For this, the life you've given me. Without you I wouldn't be so happy." She smiled and picked Rai up and took her to hers and Ericka's room. She sat Rai on her bed while she pulled out a pink nightgown and barbie underwear. Rai put on her pajamas and Lizzie laid next to her as she climbed into bed.

"Well I think daddy has given you enough stories for tonight so I'm going to play a tape for you. Which one do you want?" She asked, pushing her daughters nose in and causing a bit of laughter.

"Hmm...101 dalmations." She smiled and clapped. She grabbed her stuffed monkey and held it close while Lizzie placed the tape in her colorful tape player.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweetdreams." She kissed Rai on the forehead. "Don't let the bedbugs bite," She smiled.

"If they do pinch em' in two." Rai replied.

"With a big fat shoe." Lizzie finished, "Goodnight." She flicked the pink nightlight on and left the room and went to hers and Gordo's, shutting the door behind her.

"Well Mr.Gordon, how are you feeling?" She asked laying next to Gordo on the bed and placing her arm around his waist, his around her shoulder. He switched the TV off and looked at her.

"Not much, I did meet this gorgeous women today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she has blonde hair and brown eyes and has given me the best things in my life." He said and kissed her.

"Well she sems like quite a catch." She said and brushed her fingers along his lips and kissing him.

"I love you," He said and kissed her lightly.

"I love you more." She stated and kissed him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and kissed her passionatly, rolling on top of her.

"Oh yeah.." She said and dimmed the lights.

This is my first ever Lizzie fanfic so please be semi-kind. But do put your whole opinion. Hope you like. More to come. R&R!

Love Roxy


	2. DoorBell

Chapter 2

Monday morning is always hectic. But for the Gordon Family it was EXTREMELY hectic. Rai is bouncing around in her pajamas wanting to watch cartoons, Erika is crying, Gage can't find anything, and Jason is throwing a football around the house. Gordo is in an unbuttoned white shirt with his tie hanging around his neck and his black slacks on trying to retrieve papers for work. Lizzie is in the kitchen trying to get Gage and Jason's lunch ready and make them all breakfast at the same time.

"Dad catch!" Jason lobbed the ball at his dad.

"Not right now...ooff!" The ball hit him in the stomach. Jason ran up the stairs to avoid his dad and find his shoes. Lizzie walked over to Gordo and put her hand on his back.

"It's a new week," She says handing him a cup of steaming Postum.

"I can already tell," He took a sip and sighed. Kissing Lizzie he walked into the living room and found Rai bouncing on the couch.

"T.V. T.V. T.V." She chanted as her dad found PowerPuff Girls for his four year old. Erika is in her playpen crying. He went over and picked her up. She immediatly stopped crying.

"Dad, where's my backp..." Gage tripped over his untied shoelaces and landed at the foot of the stairs. Rubbing his head he stands up. "Not funny dad," He whines as his dad laughs at him.

"Actually Gage...it is..." He laughs some more and heads back to the kitchen. Lizzie came out with a paper bag marked Gage. She hands it to him and smiles. Gage opened his mouth to say something but Lizzie placed her finger on his lips.

"Yes, there's a brownie in there." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and handed him his backpack. He smiled. With his brown-blonde hair and missing his two front teeth he was quite adorable for ten years old. Jason ran down the stairs ready to go.

"Mom do you have my..." Lizzie picked up a bag marked Jason and handed it to him. He opened his mouth.

"Yes there's a fruit roll up in there for you." He smiled. He had blonde hair like his mother and hand only two more baby teeth left. He was what girls would call.

"Have a good day you guys, I love you." She said and kissed them both on the forhead. Their bus honked. "Now get out there, hurry before you miss it." The two boys ran out the door.

"Love you!" They cried, the door slammed shut.

"Finally," Gordo sighed.

"Oh shush, you love em' to death." She says and takes Erika from him.

"Oh you know once in awhile." He pecked her on the cheek.

"You better get going." Lizzie said setting Erika in her high chair.

"Do I have too?" Gordo whined, putting his arms around Lizzie's waist, his hands on her stomach.

"Yes you do." She turned around and faced him. She kissed him passionatly on the lips, pulled away, buttoned up his shirt and tied his tie. "Now get going," She said.

"Fine, but mommy,"

"Hmm?" She replied, smiling.

"Can I have something sweet for the road?" He asked.

"Okay if you must." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I love you, now get out of here." She threw his briefcase at him, barely catching it he headed to the door and opened it.

"I love you, see you tonight." He said and walked out.

She sighed. She really did love him. She picked up some baby food and started feeding it to Erika who enjoyed it in her ears and nose rather than her mouth. Lizzie laughed with her daughter as the food became her clothing.

"Rai!" She yelled, no answer. "Rai! Come eat your cereal." She yelled. Rai came bouncing in.

"Morning mommy." She said and began eating her cereal. The doorbell rang as the three girls enjoyed their breakfast. "I'll get it!" Rai cried, standing in her seat and sticking her stomach out, hands on her hips.

"No, I willl. Keep an eye on Erika, but don't touch her." She warned, shaking a finger at her mischevious four year old.

Lizzie walked to the front door and opened it happily. There in front of her was a very pretty woman, mid twenties. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion. She looked familiar but Lizzie really couldn't place her in her memory.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for David Gordon." She said, tugging at a lock of her long hair.

"He's not here, but would you like to come in so I can give you his cell?" Lizzie asked, opening the screen.

"No that's okay, can you just tell him that Tiffany came by?" She said.

"Tiffany who?" Lizzie asked, storing the information away.

"His girlfriend..." She said flatly...Lizzie's face filled with shock.

_Ooooh a cliffhanger hehe I am so mean huh? Well R&R Love ya_

_Love Roxy_


	3. Monday

Previously in Should I Stay or Should I Go?

"Yes, I'm looking for David Gordon." She said, tugging at a lock of her long hair.

"He's not here, but would you like to come in so I can give you his cell?" Lizzie asked, opening the screen.

"No that's okay, can you just tell him that Tiffany came by?" She said.

"Tiffany who?" Lizzie asked, storing the information away.

"His girlfriend..." She said flatly...Lizzie's face filled with shock

Chapter 3

Lizzie clung to the door for support as she let the two words sink in. She felt the color drain from her face. Catching her voice in her throat she choked out. "His...his girlfriend?" She asked. Tiffany put her hands on her hips and popped her gum loudly.

"Yeah," She looked Lizzie up and down. At eight-thirty in the morning Lizzie wasn't exactly at her best. She was wearing a green tank top with a heart on it drawn by Rai and her pajama shorts were also drawn on from earlier years of her boys. "Who are you?" She asked a Brooklyn accent.

"I'm..." Lizzie straightened herself up. She pulled her ringlets that had been hanging around her face up into a messy ponytail and her grip tightened on the door. "His wife!" She said forcefully, slamming the door in her face. As she did this she bolted it and walked silently to the window. She looked through the baby blue curtains at the woman standing on her porch. Tiffany stood there for a moment, idiotically twirling her hair and popping her gum incessantly for about ten minutes. Suddenly Lizzie felt two fingers poke her in the side, jumpstarting her.

"Mommy!" Rai yelled, laughing hysterically.

"Rai, shhh!" Lizzie put her finger to her lips. Rai nodded excitedly and climbed onto Lizzie's lap. The two sat for a moment watching Tiffany stand at the door. Finally ten minutes later she walked off to her red convertible and drove away, leaving tire marks on their driveway.

"Okay little woman, off the lap." Lizzie said, lifting Rai off her lap and standing her on the floor. Rai giggled. "Oh that's funny huh?" Lizzie laughed and tickled Rai for a moment. Rai started coughing from the laughter and Lizzie immediatly stopped tickling. "Alright little woman, to the kitchen we go." Lizzie announced, touching her daughter on the shoulder she whispered, "Youre, it" And ran into the kitchen touching the table, "Safe!" She cried.

"Fine, meany," Rai giggled and returned to her chair, stuffing a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. Lizzie laughed, pushing a ringlet out of her face she returned to putting cereal into Erika's mouth. Calling Gordo to discuss this was going to have to wait. Her daughters needed tending to. When it was quiet time so mommy could work she would call him. That she knew for a fact.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Gordo entered his office at GORDON'S ENTERPRISES and PRODUCTIONS. They bought, sold, and made movies. In the last few years they had become very successful and built themselves up very high from the tiny corner store business they had started with. Walking into his office he smiled at his secretary Angelica and hung his coat on the coatrack near the door.

"Messages?" He asked kindly, holding his hand out while he pulled out a chocolate from his front pocket of his shirt.

"Right here, Mr. Avery wants you to call him as soon as you can, he says that you're the biggest thing next to Spielberg and he needs your help to get to the top or something like that." She shrugged and handed him three messages written on a notepad paper. Gordo took them from her and exchanged it with the chocolate.

"Tell Hannah I send my regards." He said referring to Angelica's two year old daughter Hannah, who held Gordo as a father figure as she did not have one.

"Oh I will," She said, nodding the chocolate at him. He flashed a smile and walked into his spacious office. Once inside he shut the door and looked around him.

His office was quite large with one wall pure glass so you could so over all of LA. His mahogany desk had been with him from the very beginning and it showed. Under the plate glass that covered the top were pictures. He slid pictures under them everytime he and Lizzie developed film which was almost once a week. He set his hand on the desk and looked at the hundreds of pictures the desk had accumulated over the past twelve years. The one in the center he held dearest. It was of him and Lizzie on their honeymoon, they had gone to the west coast. It was cheap and they had had a fabulous time. In the picture, which had been taken by a freind they met on the beach, he and Lizzie were standing on the pier. Their arms around each other, Lizzie wasn't facing the camera but at Gordo, her hair blowing in the wind and she was laughing. He loved that picture.

Gordo sighed and sat in his cushioned swivel chair and picked up one of five scripts piled in front of him. Today he had to pick two to start work on by next week. The first one was titled To Love Or Lose. The title to him was not all that promising but he thought he would read it. If there was one thing the David Gordon did it was actually read the scripts he was going to produce/direct. As he started the first sentence Angelica knocked on the door. He set the script down and beckoned her in.

"Coffee sir?" She asked sweetly.

"Thank you," He said, taking the steaming cup from her and blowing on it before taking a sip. "What's on the agenda today?" He asked, nodding towards the planner in her hand.

"Oh," She looked at the first time. "At 10:00 you have a meeting with a new actress, Shirazee Ladre." She chuckled. "Then at 11 you have an appointment to go over a script with your recent client, Andrew Parks. Remember him?" She asked,hoping he did. She was very interested in this handsom young man who was aspiring to be like her boss.

"Yes, he's the one with the script about ah...oh yes it's a what was it a ...oh yes about the two young lovers who bored that cruise ship and get off but then they get stranded on an island right?" Angelica did a little petty clap and laughed with her boss. She had been lucky to find this job. There had been thousands of girls here when she had brought in her application. He was sitting at this desk with them all beating down his door. She had simply walked in and set her application on his desk and begun to walk out when he called her back, telling her to shut the door but open the curtain. He handed her a punch card and asked her to be in tomorrow by eight thirty sharp. And to please tell the other girls the position has been filled and that if they still needed a job their custodial department was hiring She chuckled at the memory.

"Very good Sir," She said jokingly. "Ok onward," She looked back down at the schedule. "At 12:30 you have lunch with Steven then 1-2 you have to go with Lizzie to look at daycares for Rai and Erika." She smiled as she saw Gordo's face light up at the mention of his three girls. "And then you're stuck in this office doing paper work until about eight or nine tonight." She said snapping the planner shut. "Lucky you," She said in a sarcastic voice, everyone was off work at seven o clock.

"Thank you for your support Angelica, it's truly appreciated." He said smiling. "Now if you please," He took a sip of his coffee and returned to reading To Love Or Lose.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Lizzie hung up the phone with Angelica, Gordo's secretary, shorty after ten. He was in meetings and business lunches until one when he was meeting her. Her parents were taking Rai and Erika to a science museum where they were very hands on, sort of like OMSI in Oregon, that's where her mother had taken her as a child.

Lizzie rocked Erika for a bit until she dozed off into her one year old dream land before setting her in the playpen in the living room. Rai was sitting on the couch brushing her barbie's hair with her own brush and it wasnt' working very well. Lizzie laughed silently and walked over to her daughter. Leaning over Rai's shoulder she took the big brush from her and handed her a barbie sized one.

"I think that one will work better." She said in Rai's ear.

"Thanks mommy," Rai replied and kissed her mother on the cheek. Lizzie kissed her on the top of the head and went into the kitchen. Sitting in the chair she cradled her head in her hands and sighed deeply. His girlfriend...his girlfriend...his girlfriend...She couldn't fathom it, it just couldn't be. She looked familiar. Like from high school but it couldn't be she had said her name was Tiffany and Lizzie certainly did not remember anyone by that name from their years in Hillridge. She slammed her hands onthe table and pushed herself up. She was definitly talking to Gordo about this when they met up to look at Day Care's.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Angelica was sitting at her desk silently. She was retyping part of a new script Gordo was considering. He truly was amazing. He was handsome and kind, everything going for him. There wasn't a thing about him that could possibly be hateable. He was just to perfect. She was just jealous that she hadn't grown up with him and Lizzie had, although Lizzie was a very sweet lady. Their children were amazing and they had done a superb job raising them. Even their one year old was well behaved. Unlike her own Hannah. Hanna had a spoiled streak due to her first few years. _I wonder how she'll react to my pregnancy._ Angelica thought. She had found out two weeks ago and had no idea how she was going to raise a second child on her own. One was hard enough and the daycare tuition for one child was already high enough.

Angelica stopped typing and ushed the chair back from the desk. She leaned her head against the back of the chair and sighed. It was going to be difficult. Just like when she'd been pregnant with Hannah. A victim of a driveby rape she had no idea who the father was and she had no intention of finding him unless it was to put him in jail. She just wondered if she'd ever be able to put that man up to justice. She'd only been fifteen at the time, sixteen when she'd had Hannah. Now 18 it was amazing that she had a job this great or anything else for that matter.

"Everything alright Angelica?" Gordo asked.

"Oh fine sir, everything's fine." She said, putting on a convincing smile.

"Okay," He said sweetly.

"Thank you for asking,"

"Anytime," He replied and went down the hall. It was time for his eleven o' clock meeting. She returned to her typing. Wondering if he and Lizzie really were meant for eachother or if by some stretch of the imagination that she could possibly have him.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

David Gordon walked briskly to his elevan o' clock meeting. He knew he should be concentrating on his meetings but for some reason today it was more then extremely hard to get his wife out of his head. He had this problem everyday but today it was to the extreme. She just there and he couldn't think of anything but her.

He opened the glass door to his right and walked in, the door shutting quietly behind him. There in front of him was his newest client, Andrew Parks. He was dressed in a tacky blue suit with a gold tie. Gordo remembered the outfit from when he had recieved his first Tony seven years ago. He laughed in his head at the memory, the young man was most definitly trying to win some points and Gordo had to say that in that outfit he was sure there would be a few. Any young man who dressed like Gordo in those years was very brave indeed.

David, his professional demure, set the script on the table and motioned for a nervous Andrew to sit down. Andrew swiftly looked at him and then sat down immediatly. David chuckled at the young man's nervousness, it seemed all to familiar.

"Well Andrew, I read quite a bit of your script. Most of it in fact and I have to say it's quite good. The characters dialogue is well rounded and makes perfect sense, however I think the descriptions do not go as far as they should. Their words do not speak quite as much as they should and there is no action at all on the island. Well not written at all. I suggest that if you want this to be directed then you should add what the actors are supposed to be doing while they are talking. The only bit of action you have is that of the cruise ship crash and then afterwards it's like they stay in the ocean." David sighed and rested his hand on the table hwile his other was on his knee. This was a very good piece of work that he would be pleased to Produce/Direct however he needed actions in order to do that. David felt he had been quite fair in his evaluation of the script.

"Thank you sir," Andrew said, nodding and gulping. "So should I redo it and come back?" The nineteen year old asked hopefully.

"Oh no dear boy, don't redo it. Simply put in the actions and bring it back. I am very pleased that I will have the opportunity to direct/produce this." He stood up as did Andrew. "I hope to see you very soon." He shook the boy's hand and left the room. Quickly. It was time for his lunch with his good friend Steven. The two had met through Lizzie and had created an instant bond. Steven and Lizzie were tight, like siblings as were Steven and Gordo. He was quite the family friend. He removed his business jacket and laid it over the table as he sat down in the lunch room they had created for two person lunches. Steven entered shortly after. They both were early but that was not uncommon. As they both knew that if they met at the time planned they would be late for appointments soon after. They met half an hour early every time. But today Gordo did not know that Steven had something very important to discuss with him. Something that involved a young woman named Tiffany.

Please Review, I know the other chapters sucked but I hope this one was okay. This is one of my first lizzie fics so please tell me what you think! R&R

Love Roxy


	4. Jason

Chapter 4

Gordo leaned back in the chair and stared intently at his friend. Steven was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a white tie and business jacket, something that was very common for him. He was not into the professional dresswear that everyone else.

"Steven, long time no see." Gordo said, reaching for Steven's outstretched hand. Steven smiled, but it wasn't his usual friendly and warm smile, rather a strained smile. They shook hands and returned to their seats. Gordo again leaned back where as Steven leaned forward, his elbows on the glass table in front of them. He twiddled his thumbs, a bit apprehensive. Gordo leaned against the table as well. "Steven?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah...Gordo, you remember...yeah...you remember a girl by the name of Tiffany?" He asked, his face shoen with a bit of sweat that he'd gained. Gordo's smiling face disappeared and went a pale white.

"Perhaps...why?" Gordo asked.

"Well Gordo, she's in town." He said. Gordo looked at him questioningly. "She's...she's here." Gordo's went into shock. His mouth open and his eyes wide, he clenched his hands and gulped. "Do you remember...?" Gordo stopped him.

Did he remember? He remember all to well that night. Her car stalled on the side of the road. They'd pulled over, they'd been on their way to Lizzie's. She'd told him he was cute and soon...they'd woken up undressed in the back of the car, all three of them. Gordo didn't remember a thing. All he recalled was drinking a coke that Tiffany had given him and then it was black. Same went for Steven. They gave her their phone numbers and left. Gordo's body hadn't stopped shaking for what he thought of as months. He'd never told Lizzie, he didn't know what had happened. One day they'd recieved a call...from Tiffany, she said that she was pregnant. And she said that she was fifteen. He'd almost swallowed his tongue. They asked her what had happened and the first words out of her mouth were that they raped her. They'd dropped the phone and told her she was lying, but she asked themwho would they believe. They knew that and so for the past two years they had been paying child support.

"What do you mean here?" Gordo asked cautiously, resting his hands on the table.

"She's...she's...Gordo man, she's right here in this building." Gordo's face stopped all expression. His brain froze as he realized who it was.

"No...it can't..." Steven only nodded as the door opened. It was just Angelica telling him that she was going on her break, he waved her away nodding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie buckled her two daughters into her mother's volvo and shut the door. Hugging her mom she blew kisses to her girls before heading inside to get ready to go with Gordo to the daycare interviews. Walking up the stairs of their home she ran her hands lightly across all the drawings and poems her children had created over the years. She couldn't believe she had all that she had ever wanted. She had a husband and four amazing kids. But now she was wondering what exactly Gordo was hiding from her. It couldn't be, that Tiffany girl had to have been lying. There had been a carseat in the convertible, had there been a child?

Lizzie turned on the shower and undressed, Tiffany still plaguing her thoughts. She pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail that it had been in and got into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body. She let the water massage her body as she let herself go. It was only twelve and she was already stressed to the breaking point. Rubbing Pantene PRO V in her hair she leaned against the shower wall. Sighing loudly she sat up just as quiickly and washed the shampoo out of her hair. Repeating that with the conditioner she shaved and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body just in time to hear the phone ringing. Running for the cordless she grabbed it as the machine light began to blink.

"Hello?" She asked out of breath.

"Hello, Mrs. Gordon? This is Principle Cambell at the elementary school."

"Oh hi," Lizzie answered.

"Yes, are you aware that your son Jason was checked out a few minutes ago?" She asked. Lizzie's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me? No I'm not." She said, worry creeping into her voice. "Do you know who picked him up?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"A young lady, she gave her name as Tiffany, she said you were good friends and gave the password you asked for." Lizzie dropped the phone. Throwing on a tank top and a pair of jeans Lizzie grabbed her keys, slipped on some shoes and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

"I'll be right there," Lizzie yelled into the phone and ran out to her car. Where was her son and why did Tiffany have him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short but I'll have more I promise:D Hope you guys are liking it, it's a work in progress. R&R! Sorry it took so long to update too! Muah!**

**Mriss Roxy**


	5. Angelica?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or nething pertaining to it. However I own the storyline & kids :P And sadly tiffany :P lol :D READ ON! R&R**

Chapter 5

Gordo groaned and leaned back in his black chair. How could this be happening? Tiffany had been so long ago, how could she be surfacing all over again? He'd been sending the regular child support checks for a child he'd never met, or atleast he thought he'd never met.

"So you're telling me that my assistant, Angelica, is really Tiffany, and her daughter Hannah is, our daughter?" Gordo asked confused, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah pretty much," Steven said, attempting a light chuckle that ended up coming out as a choke or rather a cough.

"So what do we do?" Gordo asked his friend. Tiffany, Angelica, whoever she was had been using them to her advantage. But she did have a kid, was it really his?

"First I'm thinking we should actually talk to the girl, wait she's a woman now, before we take any action. See if the child's actually ours?" Steven phrased the words into a question showing his hesitancy towards the entire situation. Gordo slammed his fist onto the table before his cell phone began vibrating.

"Hello?" He asked irritably before his wife's voice filled he line.

"Gordo, get to the elementary school asap, your _girlfriend_ Tiffany has Jason." She finished and hung up, leaving Gordo to gape at the phone as he closed it.

"Oh . . .my god." He whispered before jumping out of his chair and running to his car. This wasn't happening. Tiffany didn't just want money, she wanted him, and she was prepared to hurt is children to get him. Tiffany's objective was becoming ever clearer to Gordo as he headed towards the school. "Not my family Tiffany . . .not them." He said to himself, because he knew . . . the noose was tightening but now it was around his children's throats rather than his own.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Lizzie sped into the parking lot and parked, jumped out of the car and ran into the building where there was already a police officer waiting for her. "Where the hell is my son?" She said quickly. She may have been a pushover as a teenager but when it came to her children there was no way in hell anyone was getting to them without a fight from her.

"Mrs. Gordon, she gave the password you assigned. We were sure you'd sent her. But when we saw the peculiar look on your son's face we decided to call you." Ms. Campbell whispered. Lizzie clutched the officer's arm for support. Her son was really missing, the realization hit her hard as Gordo joined the three of them.

"Where is he?" Gordo asked, his face filled with hatred and emotion.

"She had a red convertable, trace it now," Lizzie rubbed her forhead and pulled Gordo away. "Your girlfriend Gordo? What's this about?" She asked, Lizzie was too close to tears for her to be able to look into her best friend, her husband's eyes.

"Lizzie, honey I can honestly say I don't know how it happened. She had a stalled car and Steven and I got out to help. She offered us a coke and the next thing we know it's daylight and we're stripped down on the highway, she was gone." He sighed before continuing, his wife staring at him with her mouth agape. "She called us a little while later and told us she was pregnant, that we'd raped her, and that she was fifteen. If we didn't pay child support that's what she was going to tell the police. Lizzie please understand I still to this day do not know what all happened that night. All I know is that Steven came in and told me today that Angelica and her daughter Hannah, are really Tiffany and that little child." Lizzie sucked up her tears at the end of this.

"Angelica your assisant? The one that watches MY children and works for MY husband? She raped my husband and then has a child, she blackmailed him?" She shook her head, tears now falling down her face. "How could this happen Gordo? What does she want? Why does she have my son?" She sobbed as Gordo wrapped his arms around her while Ms. Campbell walked up to the couple.

"Sorry to bother you at this time," She said timidly, "But we just got word that a young woman, the same young woman went into the class and said she was here to get Gage. She has them both." Ms. Campbell looked down, ashamed. Two children from her school had just been kidnapped from right under her nose. She didn't know what to do.

"The girls are safe, Mom has them." Lizzie sighed, trying to find a light in the dark. Not that it made her feel much better. Her sons were missing with a woman who was desperate for her husband. She doubted there was anything she wouldn't do to have Gordo.

Gordo, we have to get those boys back, we have got to find my boys. I don't know what I'll do. I can't let myself think of all that she'll do to them. She'll hurt them to get you, I know it, I feel it. What if they're already hurt? Gordo, they're my children!" Lizzie cried, sitting on the curb she wrung her hands, shaking her head. She was losing herself in all this. Her husband had a whole other family thanks to some chick and her oldest children were missing.

"We'll find them Liz," He whispered in her ear. "I promise," He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the police. Lizzie continued staring at the pavement, unable to let her thoughts wander from her children. She finally stood up.

"Gordo, we have to pick up the girls. They're next." She said quickly before hopping into her car and heading for her mother's house.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

"MOM! Mom open the door!" Lizzie cried, banging on the door as Gordo pulled up and ran to her side. Finally Lizzie pulled out her spare key, opened the door and ran in. The house was ransacked and Jo was lying on the ground, she had a slight cut on her head that didn't seem too deep until Lizzie got closer. "Gordo, call the police, my children are gone, this is not ending this way." She finally stated. Lizzie kneeled next to her mother and held her head in her hands, laying it on her lap. "Oh mom," She whispered, "Where are my children? What do I do? Please don't leave me."

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Tiffany giggled and headed back to the four kids she had hidden in her trunk. Getting into the car, making sure the airholes were still open she headed for David's office. It was time to be Angelica again. She had two hours til it was time to pick up Hannah, Steven's daughter.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Give me feedback, don't just give me UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE that makes me want to write more but not very much. I want to know what you actually think of the story and stuff like that R&R!**

**LOVE MRISS ROXY**


	6. WWW

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybllllladdddaaaadiiiidiiiidaaa yeah that! I don't sorry :P And Angelica/Tiffany is now going to be referred to as AT. :)**

Chapter 6

AT walked into Gordon's Enterprises and Productions. An excellent job for an eighteen year old 'rape victim' she had to say. Her little Hannah was going to be quite the celebrity if only she'd stop chowing down on all those piggy foods her mother fed her daughter. Miranda was a overweight and quite the over achiever, she reached for the stars...she missed. At tossed her hair and sat at her desk, her manicured fingernails resting on the keyboard as she typed into the internet...and her site.

All, she typed with a grin on her face.

_I thought I'd update you on the latest of the Gordon Files. The man who as we say 'raped' me. When we all on this site know that I raped him. Hmm oh well. _

_As you were all expecting I did in fact shall we say 'come upon' his children and they are now in my 'custody.' I'm waiting for the Mr. & Mrs. to come to 'get back' their kids. _

_Sad thing is they won't get them. Not unless they give me Gordo._ AT began to type finatically with a psychotic grin on her face. _Because my mother used to be best friends with the two until she had me and they abandoned her. I have Mr.'s child from him and he has to be there, my mother would be proud. I love Gordo, always have. Not like that stupid whore Lizzie who would sleep around if anyone would touch her. She'll get her damn kids back...but I'll get gordo..I'll get gordo...I'll win. I win._

_-AT_

AT sighed and leaned back, reading her posted blog on the site. Surrounding the site were bits and pieces of herself. Pictures of her little Hannah who looked so much like Gordo. And pictures of her. Then there was the xxx page of her. She loved that page because those were taken by Gordo and there were always new ones.Because little did Gordo know was that AT put a 'special' substance in his coffee and each day for about an hour she had utter control over Gordo and that was when she did him, had him take pictures. You could pretty much say she was raping her boss without him knowing it, because once the hour was up and he'd had another drink of something he was back to his old self and knew nothing. AT's plans pretty much could not go smoother. But then agian she had never tangled with Elizabeth McGuire, there was going to soon be a time when AT wished she had heeded her mother's warning's about the pert blonde.

**AN: SORRY SO SHORT! R&R! I'll write more SOON ASAP!**

**M**


	7. For a Price

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original cast members of the Lizzie McGuire show, any characters not recognized from the show are mine. I own the plot too.**

**AN: I'm not sure where this story is goin' but I'm working on it and I knew I needed to get a new chappie out ASAP. So here it is. Sorry if it rambles a bit, that's me trying to figure out what's next. :) Review! Atleast FIVE reviews before the next chapters, and yeah i count. :P**

Chapter 7

Gordo sat on the edge of his bed, wringing his manly hands until the dry, dead skin began to come off from rubbing them together so much. Where were his kids? Lizzie was inthe shower, after much coaxing from Gordo for there was nothing they could do now. Gordo was wearing his boxers and his normally bouncing curls were limp, like the rest of his body in frusteration. Returning to that night for the hundredth time that day he tried to piece every piece of evidence together he could only come with one thought that he recalled thinking that night. _"Wow, she looks a lot like Miranda."_ But that was impossible, Miranda had gotten pregnant at sixteen and wouldn't let either Gordo or Lizzie help her. Shortly after the birth of her daughter her parents had sent her and the child across the country for her own safety. Miranda wrote one letter and sent a picture of her and the child and her 'new beau' in the picture. That was the last he'd heard of her. He should have known it wouldn't last.

The shower turned off and Lizzie stepped out the shower. She could see her husband with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed through the 'window' in their wall. It was actually a two way mirror she'd insisted on for kicks. She shook her hair for a minute, put a few gels in it and set it in a high, messy ponytail out of her way. After completing her 'look' with a pair of shorts and a tank top she walked into the adjoining bedroom and crawled over to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. **(AN:There won't be very much fluff in this chapter, sorry :))**

"Gordo?" She asked quietly, the phone visible in his lap.

"Hmm?" Was his only reply. Lizzie hadn't believed for a bit that he was truly affected by the disappearances of their children. But now...seeing him like this it was scaring her. Her rock was at a loss for the first time in years and her mother was in a coma, how could they just sit at home?

"Babe what are we going to do?" She asked, sliding so she was sitting next to him.

"Liz..sweetie, I don't know but I can't just sit here and wait for a damned phone call that won't come." He said standing up abruptly. Grabbing his pants and a wife beater he slid them over his sleak, fit body, and turned to his wife, placing a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips, his hand resting on her cheek. "I love you babe," He whispered before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Leaving Lizzie to sit by her telephone, waiting for an answer she was unsure that was ever going to come.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Miranda opened the banging door with a groggy look on her face. She'd been up all day and night with four very pissed off kids since her idiot daughter had kidnapped them. They were finally all asleep in her large queen sized bed in a locked room while. She was surpsied at the sight in front of her, a seething David Gordon, aka Gordo. Her ex-best friend who married her OTHER ex-best friend when she went 'kinda loopy' as some put it. She gulped, this was bad.

"Gordo, what are you doing here?" She asked with a strained whisper. Her daughter would be home any minute and then they were all in trouble. Without hesitation Gordo grabbed Miranda around the throat and pressed her up against the wall.

"Where are my children Miranda!" He yelled, it was a statement noting that she had them, not a question asking if she did.

"I have no ide..." He tightened his grip on her throat. This wasn't the Miranda he knew, this was the woman helping a psycho eighteen year old.

"Where are my children Miranda!" He said seethingly this time, he wasn't letting her get away with it. He loved those children too much to let them go. If Miranda didn't hand them over to him she sure as hell would if a pissed off Lizzie came to his door. There was too much at stake right now to phone Lizzie. He was on his own, then he saw the headlights in the window nearest him.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

Lizzie wasn't sure what had possessed her to come to Miranda's house. It'd been years since the two had ever spoken. But there was something about the girl that had come to her door that made her think of Miranda, it'd never crossed their minds that it could possibly be Randa's daughter.But it was, Lizzie could feel it and she wasn't letting this chick get away with it. Slamming the door shut she started towards the door as a red convertable pulled into the driveway, AT was back. Lizzie's eyes narrowed as she headed towards the parked car.

LGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLG

AT upheld a terrifying grin upon her face as she opened her car door and put her feet out to stand. Looking up a fist connected with her nose and she fell back into the seat as a figure climbed on top of her grabbing her around the neck. With her eyes opening gradually from the shock and pain she saw blonde ringlets and knew immediatly who it was.

"Lizzie?" She asked softly as Lizzie's grip, like her husbands around Miranda's, tightened around her throat, squeezing breath from her.

"Where are my children you little slut?" Lizzie fumed.

"Oh them, I can tell you...for a price." She giggled, she had Lizzie where she wanted her and she was sure Gordo was inside questioning her mother mercilessly right now. But if she won Gordo it'd be worth it. Lizzie slammed AT's head into the wheel and pulled her out of the car, dragging her towards the door.

"What do you want!" She screamed, fighting back tears at this eighteen year olds insolence **(AN:Sorry I don't know how to spell that word)**. AT smiled and stood eye to eye with Lizzie.

"I want Gordo," She smirked as shock came across Lizzie's face and the front door opened, revealing Miranda with a gun to Gordo's head and a smirk also on her face.

LGLGLGLGLG

**OH MY GOSH A CLIFFHANGER! What's gonna happen? I don't know but I need five reviews to this chapter before I write more k! Thanks to all who review constantly!**

**LoveMrISS**


	8. Sergeant

**Disclaimer; I own the storyline, AT, and the cute lil kids :) yay me! read on!**

Chapter 8

AT grinned wickedly at Lizzie as she slammed her head into the blondes, letting her fall to the ground in shock. Gordo ran to his wife, the gun pointed in the dead center of his back. Helping Lizzie up Gordo held her close to him as she rested her pouniding head on his chest, they were being held at gun point, what else could they do? Lizzie felt tears well up in her eyes, but she knew better than to cry, crying meant she lost. Lizzie wondered what Miranda and AT would think if they knew the cops were on their way as she watched the blue and red lights blink in the distance.

"Why...why?" Lizzie pleaded as AT stood grinning widly at her husband.

"He's mine Lizzie...ok? Can you understand that? We have a child, Hannah's a beautiful girl she looks like her father. She needs him. You don't. Now let him go, Gordo come to me, and you can have your children back. The five of you can go home safe and sound and I can have my Gordo." AT smiled a small tear falling from her eye as she smiled at her genius plan. It was working so well. She was winning. Her mother had been wrong about Lizzie, Lizzie was weak. AT could tell from the way she was gripping Gordo's hand in hers as he held her in his arms, holding her very close.

"No Tiffany, no" Gordo stated. He wasn't going to get away with this. He had to stall a little bit longer, the police were nearly there.

"Excuse me Mr. Gordon, don't you want your wife and children to go home safely?" AT grinned at this statement as she heard her mother shakily caulk the gun, preparing to shoot. If all else failed they were to shoot Lizzie, if anything Lizzie had to be out of the picture.

"I do, that's why I say no." He replied, nodding towards the cops exiting their car, coming towards AT and Miranda, their guns in the air.

"Oh shit, Angela what did you do?" Miranda cried, running into the house and slamming the door shut, the dead bolt locked.

"Mom?" AT cried softly, "Mommy?" She cried again, tears pouring from her eyes as a police officer grabbed her right before she tried to run.

"Where are the children?" They asked her. AT shook her head, she was going to win.

"They're my children, this woman has had them for yes. She kidnapped them from me years ago!" She cried, smirking as the cops stared at Lizzie shell shocked. Lizzie shook her head hysterically as Gordo stood up to the plate.

"Officers, do you honestly believe that?" Gordo asked, trying to act as calm as possible.The officers gaped at Gordo. AT stared at the cops tears forming and falling down her cheeks equally fast, hysterically.

"Please she threatened me all I want is my children back!" She cried throwing herself into Gordo's arms. "Baby tell them what an awful person she is tell them!" She said angrily. With a desperate look in her eye she grinned wildly as she looked at Lizzie.

"Officers I dont know who this woman is but I want mine and Lizzie's children back, now. They're in the house somewhere." Gordo was praying they'd understand the gravity of the situation or his brother-in-law Matt, who was a cop, would show up. Either way they needed a miracle.

Talking into one of the walkie talkies the officers called their seargent who a few moments later was in front of the house in his full Sergeant glory. Lizzie jumped a bit for joy at the site of her little brother, he loved those kids and he'd come to love his sister, she knew what was going to happen. Unless he fell for AT...which he did. But was Matt stupid?

"Matt!" Lizzie cried running towards her brother.

"Liz? What happened?" He cried giving her a professional hug.

"Sergeant, who..." They were stopped.

"My lovely, one and only sister." He said. "Now Liz what's going on? I got bits and pieces, she,"He pointed at AT, "Kidnapped your guy's kids and now is saying they're hers?" Lizzie could only nod. "Well shoot, you," He again pointed at AT. "I want those kids out here now, you're under arrest as soon as I get those kids." One of the officers grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the house. A few minutes later the two came.

"Serg, there's no one in the house."

* * *

**Sorry so short! Review, I'll PMS!**

**-MrISS**


	9. The Choice

Chapter 9

Lizzie's eyes widened in fear. Gone again? Where..why...how...? Gordo let go of Lizzie's hands a split second and walks towards the house, falling to his knees and his head into his hands.

"My kids..." He whispers to himself, tears falling down his cheeks. "My children..." Looking at Lizzie and the house he doesn't seem to notice the figure sneaking through the backyard, carrying a bundle in their arms.

"What is that?" Lizzie says quietly, AT is laughing and crying at the same time and Gordo is speechless while the cops search the house again. No one is noticing this figure in the backyard. No one but Lizzie. Lizzie shook her head and bolted to the backyard, as soon as she made it back there she heard the others calling her name. She didn't care. She wanted her children back and Miranda was not going to get away with taking them from her. Not her or her demented daughter. No one.

"Miranda..." Lizzie said, breathing slowly as Miranda snuck towards her, not realizing who it was.

"What do you want Lizzie what? Look all I'm doing is helping my daughter, if you want to save your kids don't come any closer." She cried at Lizzie. That was when she heard a baby cry. Erica.

"ERICA! Oh my god, Miranda you give my child or so help me god you will regret it." Lizzie clenched her fists and was inches from Miranda's face before she held up a beeper. "The hell? what is that?" Lizzie asked her, venom sptting from her at this point.

"It is a beeper, if you try to take Erica from me I beep my friend, he finishes off your kids, those cops, your husband...everyone except you. Then how will you feel." Miranda smirked as she stared at Lizzie's dumbfounded face. Lizzie may have been a bimbo blonde but she wasn't an idiot. She knew there was not even a battery in the so called 'beeper' because the light wsn't on. There was nothing stopping Lizzie from taking her daughter. Except her other kids.

"Where are my other kids Miranda, just tell me that." Lizzie plead, her hands clasped tightly in front of Miranda's face, Erica squirming in Miranda's arms. "AT has hurt them?" Lizzie hoped for her to shake her head, she did. "Have you hurt them?" Again she shook her head. Lizzie's head fell back in a thanking god position. "Please just tell me where they're at so I have some comfort. Lizzie begged. Miranda smiled through tears and nodded towards the neighbors house, where all the lights were off.

With that Lizzie smiled smugly at Miranda. "Never trust an enemy." She sighed, swiping the beeper from Miranda in her shock. "Oh it's fake, false security huh?" Grabbing Erica gently Lizzie held her tight. "Oh god Erica babygirl...oh god thank you..." Hugging her daughter she socked Miranda in the jaw, knocking her down to the ground, her strength was nil, she was done fighting for her psychotic daughter. "Never mess with my children again Miranda." Running towards the front she began yelling at the cops "They're in the hosue on the right, the house on the right please hurry!" She stopped in front of Gordo, sharing their joy in having Erica in their arms once again. Gordo felt his face tighten and he knew what he needed to do, he just didn't want to. He loved his family more than anything in the world. But Gordo knew that AT wouldn't stop tormenting his family until they won, the police would eventually buy her plea, no matter what she'd be back.

Sighing he kissed Lizzie on the forhead and placed Erica gently in the arms of his beautiful wife. "I love you more than anything in the universe Liz," He whispered in her ear loud enough for AT to hear. At's ears perked at this, was he saying goodbye? She smiled wickedly. Lizzie could feel the tears drenching her cheeks and she was sure they were falling on Erica too.

"Gordo...please don't do this," Lizzie begged, holding onto his shirt with a clenched fist. He stared at her, the heartbreak in his eyes, she knew it was killing him. But that wasn't stopping her from hating him at this very moment, hating him so much for quitting on her an dgoing to the slut in front of her. "You stupid whore," Lizzie spat, "Dont you worry, I will get you," Lizze promised before turning to see the police carrying her other three children to her. "Oh my god!" She cired pulling all her children to her and once in a huge hug. No one stopped Gordo from walking to each of his kids and hugging them tightly.

"I love you more than anything, you're my world you guys." He told them. "Please never forget that I love you." He told them, tears falling down his broken face. He hated himself. He hated AT, he hated Miranda. He hated everyone for letting her get away this, eventually.

Matt scratched his head and unclasped the handcuffs on AT as Gordo walked forward,nodding at him to do just that. Sighing Gordo took her hand and squeezed it violently. "I hate you AT," He whispered. She giggled. "Dont think I'm going to love you," He answered angrily as she began to cringe from the pain in her hand from his own. He wasn't going to abuse her, but he sure as hell was going to make her regret this. The two headed towards AT's car. Lizzie fell on the ground in hysterics as her children surrounded her. She had no idea howlong he'd be gone. But she hatedhim...she hated David Zephyr Gordon more than anyone at that moment.

Walking over towards his sister, picking her up and standing her tall, Erica squirming in her arms gently he led her to his car and opened the door. She shook her head and shut the door. She was going to drive her own car, to her house and she was moving. They were leaving. Gordo abadoned them.

"He left us Matt, he left." She said, her voice empty emotion.

"Liz, he left for you guys to live." She shook ehr head. She knew this in her heart but her brain was shooting anger out instead of pain. She was so angry she could die. She just shook her head and hearded her four beautiful children to her car, where was she going to find a job. What waas she going to do to survive? Sighing Lizzie drove home, her kids crying in joy and soon they were asleep. She wasn't about to leave them in the car to carry one inside, so they slept in a locked car in the Gordon driveway.

_How has my life of happiness turned out so horribly wrong? _Lizzie looked in the car around her and stared at her children. Each one with their own amazing attributes, each one with their own identities taht couldn't be mistaken for anothers. Shaking her head yet again she flipped the radio on.

_-And I don't want the world to see, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everythings made to be broken I just want you to knwo who I am.-_

Angrily Lizzie flipped the station.

_-An empty room can be so defeaning , the silence makes you want to scream, it can drive you crazy.-_

Lizzie gave up trying to find a song that wouldn't make her thrink of gordo, because every song would. For a long time, the love of her life had broken her heart. He'd left. She didn't care at that moment if it was to save her or if it was to save their kids. All she could see was how much she hated gordo right then.

_-Your not the person that you used to be, the one I want who wanted me.-_

With tears glistening in her eyes and on her cheeks she too fell asleep, with nothing else to do but protect her children and see her mother the next day, she just slept. Not kniowing what was next, just knwoing she had no heart.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT XD

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this fic,I know I enjoyed writing it, even though at times it was extremely difficult to figure out where the story was going. It is as we say COMPLETE haha But I do have a sequel. You Walked Away. The prologue and chapter 1 are posted, so please if you enjoyed this read and review the sequel as well!**

**-Mriss **

**Thank you so much for you support all of you! I will soon begin giving shout outs at the beginning of my stories once I get more reviews for this story as well as it's sequel! **


End file.
